bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolvik's Assault
Rolvik's Assault Looking for volunteers to show people of New Atero how small they really were, Torok asked several candidates to don the The Compound Mask. Knowing it was death sentence, Rolvik the first, and loudest, to volunteer. Outside of the wall of New Ateros Stone district, Torok arrived with Rolvik, Hanah, and The Hunter and granted Rolvik the Compound Mask. Leaving Rolvik alone to mentally prepare and adjust to the mask, Torok and the other went into the city only to observe the fight. With Rolvik mentally prepared, he summoned a wild herd of Kikonalo, causing them to stampede into the wall. A few Toa noticed the Rahi coming and set out to stop them. With Rolvik observing, the Kikinalo managed to cause a break in the wall. This was all Rolvik needed. He summoned a Nui-Jaga. Riding the scorpion into battle, Rolvik managed to break into the city. The battle only escalating from there. Some persistent Toa, couldn't resist attacking Torok and other forcing Hanah to play defense and back up Rolvik. While Torok and the Hunter were foolishly confronted by an Agori named Glacies and his Matoran friend, Petram. The Hunter easily capturing the two as they attempted to attack Torok, a foolish and futile effort. Rolvik entered a lengthy battle with a Psionics Toa named Rahzahkea, but Rolviks only true goal was to stall for time. At a stalemate with Rahzahkea, Rolvik was forced to activate the Compound Masks secret sixth ability, Solar Energy. The sun had reached its apex, filling Rolvik with the unlimited power of the sun. His strength replenished and now unlimited, Rolvik easily repeled all further attacks. Once the mask was fully charged, Rolvik ended the fight, taking to the air. Meanwhile, the Hunter threw Glacies and Petram from the tower they were on as the structure was attacked and destroyed. The Agori and Matoran were only saved thanks to Toa Vashari pushing a cart under the to break their fall. With the arrival of and army from the Fortress of Darkness, directly on schedule, the Toa ignored Rolvik as he prepared his final attack. Positioning himself over the wall and directly in front the sun, Rolvik finished his life's work. In a blissful state, Rolvik mused over his life, his family and his mission. He was truly happy, truly without strings. Uttering his final words, "And now this world shall know pain...True Almighty Push..." Vashari was the only to notice as Rolvik became pure solar energy. He warned everyone that could hear him to hit the ground, and as he did so, Rolvik detonated, becoming a massive explosion of solar energy that much resembled a nuclear detonation. The True Almighty Push flatted buildings, punched a massive hole in the Stone Districts wall, and wiped out nearly all of the Dark Army beyond. The aftermath left a thick cloud of dust that blanketed nearly the entire city for a full twenty four hours. No one but Vashari noticed the Compound Mask fall to the ground. When the Toa veteran went to it, he was met by Torok. Alone they talked for the first time in millions of years. Torok took the mask and left. Aftermath Luckily, Makuro had built shelters beneath the city. The helpless citizens of the Stone District had evacuated their the moment the wall was first broken into by Rolvik eariler that day. Unfortunately one such shelter was visited by Necrosis who slaughter most of the people within. Vashari, who can see for miles through sound saw this and quickly confronted Necrosis. He managed to save the remaining Matoran before other Toa arrived forcing Necrosis to retreat. Vashari then decided to start teaching others to defend themselves. He taught some other Toa his hidden Toa Energy technique, the Hirodora, and several Matoran and Agori volunteershow to fight with a sword. Two of which, named Varo and Salih, were surviveors of Necrosiss attack. Varo and Salih then became Vasharis back up team, becoming symbiotes of a sorts. Triva * Rolviks Assault was inspired by a similar event from Naruto, known as Pains Assault and/or The Invasion of Pain. Where the god like Pain, who possessed the ocular powers of the Rinneigan, destroyed the title characters, Naruto, home village of Konohagakure or the Village hidden in the leafs. * See Naruto Shippuden episodes 152 through 175, watch it as a movie, it's awesome. * Link to the Naruto Wiki *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pain's_Assault_(Arc) Category:Event